The present application relates generally to the field of vehicle airbags. More specifically, the application relates to a deflector or diffuser for an inflatable airbag for deflecting and distributing inflation gas emitted from an inflator into the airbag.
An inflatable airbag that uses an inflation device that generates gas through pyrotechnic ignition, stored gas or combination thereof typically requires diffusion of the gas into an airbag cushion to properly inflate the cushion and preserve the integrity of the cushion fabric. In a typical inflatable airbag, the inflation device ignites to burn a solid propellant, which turns to liquid and then to gas in order to inflate the airbag cushion. The need for a diffuser is especially apparent in high pressure systems, fast deploying systems, or systems where gas generation creates large amounts of heat and/or particulate from the combustion process.
Traditional diffusers may be constructed from multiple components and may include multiple seams. The additional components and seams can represent an increase in the manufacturing time and cost of the diffuser.